


Can’t Fight This Feeling

by corndogg



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Coming Out, Dumbasses, Fluff, M/M, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:34:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22670302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/corndogg/pseuds/corndogg
Summary: Cole and Kai start getting closer... and closer... and closer... but god, they’re so dense.
Relationships: Cole/Kai (Ninjago)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 64





	1. Chapter 1

Things were odd, Cole laid down in his bed and sighed. He was happy for his friends, but he felt a small twinge inside knowing Jay and Nya were official. Even though he doesn’t seem the type, Cole often wore his heart on his sleeveless sleeve. The others assumed his slight dismay came from liking Nya—close, but, no. It wasn’t that. 

It was Jay. 

Of course, Cole would ever admit this because it could damage their friendship forever, as well as out himself. A gut-wrenching secret he’d pushed far, far down. Just thinking about this made him let out a small groan before turning over and smashing his face into his pillow. 

A certain fire-headed ninja popped his head down from the bunk above Cole’s and he mocked,

“Yeesh, Cole. What’s with the moaning and groaning? You’re creeping me out a little here.” Kai said. Cole scoffed and said nothing in response, head enveloped by pillow. Kai did a sweet ninja flip from his bunk to the floor and peered down at the earth elemental’s pathetic self. Cole glanced up but returned his face to the pillow quick as a flash. 

“C’mon, Kai, leave me alo—“ Cole couldn’t finish his statement because the swift fire ninja aggressively tackled him. “Oh my god! Seriously???”

“This is the punishment of being a stick in the mud!” Kai crushed Cole down into his mattress. As soon as the one-way playfight began, it ended. Cole shoved the fire elemental off his bed with ease due to his strength. The moptop ninja looked at Kai with a flustered, upset face. As Kai hit the ground with a thud, he retorted,

“I’m just messing with you, man. Don’t give me such a dirty look!”

“I really don’t know how much more of a hint I have to drop to show that I’m upset, Kai. I really don’t.” Cole let out a sharp sigh and turned the other way in his bed, facing away from the hot-headed boy. Kai frowned. 

“Cole...” Kai stood up, “Is this about Jay and Nya?” Cole froze up, feeling his face shift from an upset red to a ghostly pale in an instant. Kai continued, “It’s a little weird having everyone fawn over my sister, but I’m here to talk. I love you, man. I know coming in second can hurt—“

“Kai.” Cole interrupted, “It isn’t about Nya. It’s really never been about Nya.” The earth elemental sat up and faced Kai with a stone-cold, serious expression. 

“Huh? Then... Who..?” Kai scratched his head in confusion.

“Kai, if I tell you a secret, can you promise to not tell ANYONE?” Cole swung his legs over and stood up from his bed, balling his lego fists and talking through teeth. “Especially Jay.” Kai took a slight step back to give his friend some room, and replied,

“I promise.” Kai looked serious now, as well. Cole took a deep breath, faced Kai, but avoided eye contact.

“I like guys.”

Kai went from serious to dumbfounded. “...Guys? Like? You mean..?”

Cole nodded. He was frozen with worry of losing his friend, of Kai telling Jay, of being rejected by the group. He squeezed his fists a little more and found himself looking at the floor. Out of his vision of sight, Kai gave a smile.

“That’s actually kinda funny, Cole.”

Cole snapped his attention at Kai, defensive. “What!? What’s funny about it?” 

Kai cartoonishly scratched his head again,

“It’s just that I... I know how you feel. I...” He bashfully smiled at Cole, “I like guys too. Kinda.” He dryly laughed a singular chuckle. “Nya said I’m bi.” Kai readjusted himself, “So, hey! I get it, man.”

Cole shook his head in disbelief, “Are you messing with me, Kai? You’re trying to tell me that I’ve been dreading ever telling a soul that I’m into dudes and you’ve been into them casually all along??”

“Yeah.” Kai replied. “But really man? Jay?”


	2. Chapter 2

“You broke it off with Skylor? Since when?” Cole exclaimed at Kai as the two of them sat on a pile of stones outside of the monastery. 

The two had been spending more time together, it could be because Nya and Jay were together, along with Zane and Pixal, leaving those two out of the loop, or it was because of something else a bit more obvious.

“Since they decided that they needed to fully dedicate themself to the family restaurant.” Kai sighed. “It’s fine though, I’m happy for Skylor. We never really get to see each other anyways.” Kai felt a pat on his back from the earth elemental. 

Kai smiled a bit. He never thought he’d be talking like this with Cole of all people. He’d tried to talk to his sister about relationships but she was just too educated in love and girls to offer any advice that didn’t enrage Kai due to her condescending attitude. Talking to Cole was nice. 

Something bothered him though. The concept, the thought, the slight possibility that they were compatible. It worried the fire ninja, as he had a hyperactive mind that played with ideas too easily. Kai realized he overthought Cole’s pat on his back suddenly and instinctively spoke out to break the atmosphere,

“But hey! It’s okay! Who needs love anyways! I am really happy being by myself these days.” Kai gave a forced smile in Cole’s direction. “Right? Same with you?”

Cole gently removed his arm from Kai’s back and gave an equally as forced smile, “Yyyyyeah. Who needs that mushy stuff.”

Both of them were as dumb as a pile of bricks.


End file.
